


Strawberries...or me?

by OtakuSenpai



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Comedy, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuSenpai/pseuds/OtakuSenpai
Summary: Haruhiko is in love with Misaki so he tries to win him by sending him strawberries. But Akihiko isn't going to accept that easily
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Haruhiko
Kudos: 5





	Strawberries...or me?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my English suck, but it's not my official language. The characters and the storyline are based on the anime,but it's not the same plot (obviously). Finally,the fanfic contains explicit stuff so if you don't like it or if you're underage please leave the page.
> 
> This is my very first fanfiction. I hope you like it. Write me in comments your opinion

** Misaki's POV: **

I'm Misaki Takahashi. I'm 20 years old, student in Mitsuhashi University,the same one where my Nii-chan graduated at. My dream came true thanks to my great tutor,the "Great Akihiko Usami",a novelist who is also my brother's friend. I have to admit that our first meeting wasn't that... successful...

***flashback***

_I walked inside the house "Tadaim.." I paused as I stared at my older brother in shock. He was standing in front of me, having an unknown to me man clinging on him, about to kiss him. Nii-chan turned to face me "Oh okaeri,Misaki" he smiled like nothing had happened. I slowly turned around and ran away. I could hear the man asking my brother "Takahiro,who was that?". "My younger brother, Misaki. Sorry about him",Nii-chan said. In my surprise, I heard the other man saying:"Oooh. He is really... interesting"_

***other flashback***

_I was suddenly laying on Usagi's bed. Usagi-San was on top of me,his right hand was holding me down while his left hand was moving under my body. At first he rubbed my abdomen before sliding his hand inside my pants, teasing my member. I gasped in surprise, gripping the sheets with my fingers. "U.. Usagi-San! Stop that!" I yelled,but that pervert guy didn't stop,he instead kept going faster. I moaned a little while clutching the sheets tightly. After a while the pervert stopped, licking his fingers with a smirk on face:"That sure didn't take long" he commented. I promised to myself that I would be going to kill that bastard one day_!

***end of flashback***

So here I am, standing in front of the door of Usagi-San's apartment. Or to be honest,our apartment. I had forgotten to get my keys so I knock the door, hoping Usagi-San was there. Fortunately the door opens. Usagi-San is standing there, staring at me kinda...pissed?! "Umm... Usagi-San? Is everything.. okay?", I stutter. Usagi-San shows me a box. It was filled with strawberries. "You have a package",he says in a scary tone. I nervously look up at him "U.. Usagi-San! It's not what you think! Usagi-Ani thought that it was necessary to send me a present and...". "Why don't you just say that you love him?" Usagi says coldly. I gulp, feeling now scared. I never saw Usagi-San that angry before. Actually, I'm used to seeing him moody , but I never saw him mad in my life. Stupid Usagi-Ani!!

***flashback***

_I was in a hotel,where Usagi-San was going to promote and talk about his new book. Thank God it wasn't a BL one. K watched Usagi-San for a while before going through the bathroom...and that's when I bumped into Usagi-San's older brother,Haruhiko. I remembered that I had met him before: he needed help to get into the metro. By Haruhiko's face I realised that he remembered me too. He looked down at me. " Hello there. I was searching for you. I wanted to talk to you" he said as he dragged me into a room, closing the door behind him. He sat on an armchair. I shyly sat on a couch on the opposite side. Oh crap, I was really in trouble..._

***a few minutes ago***

_Before Usagi-San's presence on stage ,he had been talking with his brother and Isaka-San, another friend of his. I realised that they were talking about Usagi's new book. Haruhiko commented:" I don't understand why you spend your time to do something so stupid like writing boring books". He said more bad things about Usagi's work. That was the cherry on top for me! I had to protect Usagi-San! I walked closer to them, angrily. "And how do you know that you don't like Usagi's books when you didn't even read them?! You don't have idea how scary Usagi-San looks like when he is waking up! He is doing his best to write a successful book! If you want to talk crap about his work,then do it after reading a few books! BAAKAA!" I yelled before walking away. Isaka-San laughed "Ooh so the great Haruhiko just got roasted!" he cooed. Haruhiko was speechless._

***back in flashback***

_Haruhiko,after a long minute of silence,he suddenly smiled slightly ."I have to admit that you really care about my brother. I was really surprised to see you defending him like that. A kiddo like you. It helped me to realise how stupid I was. Thanks for making me to realise that". So you didn't know that earlier,huh?, I thought. "Umm...no problem, I guess?" I grinned nervously. Haruhiko looked at the table in front of us. There were two cups of tea and two plates of strawberry cake for each. "I wanted to thank you formerly so.. wanna take a bite?", he said kindly. I nodded slightly before eating some. It was delicious! I chewed the strawberry which was on top when Usagi-Ani asked:"Is there anything specific that you like?" . I looked at him puzzled. Then I looked around and said the first thing that came in my mind:"Umm.. strawberries?". (Stupid me). Haruhiko looked at me carefully before adding one strawberry in my plate. I raised an eyebrow "Uhh.. what's this?" I asked. Fuck I felt like an idiot. Haruhiko shrugged before simply saying:"A strawberry"._

***end of flashback***

After that incident, Usagi-Ani started sending me strawberries. EVERY. FUCKING.DAY! STRAWBERRIES!!!!!Most of them I used them to make sweets, some other I ate them,and others I gave them to my Senpai... ENOUGH!!I can't live with strawberries forever! Usagi-San seems really pissed off. "If you don't want me anymore,then you are free to go" he says coldly. I sigh. "Usagi-San... I.. I told him to stop sending me strawberries but... nothing happened" I stutter. Usagi-San crosses his arms. "Then prove it. Do the first move on me,as you promised", he smirks. I blush deeply "I...I...". I didn't know what to say! Usagi-San turns his back to me "Then you can leave" he says. I bail my hands into fists before jumping on him, pulling him on the couch with me. Now I am on top of him. It's an awkward position for me. I mean... I'M AN UKE! I CAN'T BE SEME THAT EASILY! "Usagi-San! I really love you and I promise that I will never,ever leave you behind" I said before grabbing my boyfriend by collar, slowly pressing my lips on his. His lips are so warm. Usagi-San at first seemed to be surprised,but soon he returns the kiss before pulling away, licking his lips sensually "See? It wasn't that difficult,Misaki" he smiles cunningly. I grin cutely. Indeed,that movement made me feel really good. But it wasn't over. I wanted more. Usagi-San maybe read my thoughts because he adds:" Now let's go further,shall we?~". My heart was beating really fast. I was nervous,but ready to do it. I mean,thanks to that baka I read many BL books so I was forced to learn more..things. I nod slightly as I slowly unbutton Usagi's shirt. My hands are shaking. I never did that before. I was used to have Usagi-San stripping me. But now I had to do it. I wanted to show him that his special "lessons" had results on me(actually it's true. Even I got turned on by seeing myself and Usagi-San doing dirty stuff in all those BL books. FUCK!). Usagi-San smiles as he takes my hands and rubs my palms, before kissing my knuckles. "Daisobu! You are going to do it, Misaki" he whispers in my ear. Ah. Usagi-San's soft, silent voice...was so decent. I shyly keep going, unzipping my boyfriend's trousers before pulling down his boxers shyly. I stared at Usagi-San's naked body in awe. Actually,I have been seeing that body almost every day in my life,but this view was completely different. Now I understand why Usagi was saying:"One day,when you're gonna be on top too, the scenery will be ten times better than when you're on the bottom". Usagi-San sits up, smirking "Now it's my turn to strip you~" he says as he starts removing my vest, unbuttoning my shirt and unzip my trousers . When he pulled down my trousers, he stopped, smirking cunningly, licking his lips. "We didn't even start yet,and your little... friend is already awake?" He mocks while poking the bulge which was formed inside my boxers. I bit my lip "Yes..um.. I actually really wanted to take you for once..i can't believe that my dream is gonna get true"I mumble, looking down. Usagi-San lifts up my chin with his left hand while the other caresses my cheek "Then why don't we create a beautiful memory? Just like when I took your virginity~" he winks. I pout playfully "Please don't remind me of that! I don't want to remember that you played my cock without my permission" i say. Usagi-San adds calmly".. and I took you from behind when you were asleep~"."NANIII!!?" I scream,but my lover stopped me. "Let's forget about it and keep going,shall we?" He said. I sigh and nod. Baka Usagi-San!

***the lemon begins here***

**Usagi's POV:**

I lay back on couch,Misaki bents over me,his left hand teasing my cock while the other massages my balls. Oh so he decided to start from my lower body huh? I thought. Clever. I grip the fabric of the couch with my fingers, breathing heavily. I can't believe it! My little Misaki managed to seduce me too soon. My baby grew up too fast! I'm really proud! I watch my dear lover who was now rubbing my genetical parts faster. My favourite. I bit my lip,but I couldn't keep back a small moan of pleasure. Misaki stares up at me "Usagi-San? Did you just...". I was sweating a little. "Keep going~. Papa is do proud to have such a skilled son~"I joke. Misaki shakes his head as he kept going before starting sucking my dick. I really couldn't keep it anymore! I start moaning loudly, curling my toes. So that's how it felt like to be an uke ,huh? I can imagine myself,being in Misaki's position,being fully seduced and ten times more turned on than when I was on top. I can imagine how Misaki-Kun felt when i was fucking him and he was having a cute ahegao face. Now it was Misaki's turn to shine. I think that i had been a great sex tutor. Misaki keeps sucking my dick,his big green eyes staring only at me. Only me. No one else,not even my stupid brother or Isaka would ruin our relationship. Before I could stop myself, I cummed. Hot, white liquid fills my young boyfriend's mouth,same as his pretty cute face. Misaki licks his lips "Wow Usagi-San! I can't believe it that you finished that fast!". I pant a lot, but I managed to chuckle "Shut up" I say,poking his nose playfully. Misaki climbs on me,his hands now rubbing my abdomen and abs. "You're so built up, Usagi-San. I'm so jealous" he pouts cutely. I smirk slightly, ruffling his soft brown hair, enjoying the nice smell of his shampoo:honey and lavender. "You're really cute. And that's enough for me"I say while smiling. Misaki looks away. Even his ears are red now. Kawaii. I turn him around,gently. "Don't look away. Seduce me more with that pretty face of yours" I whisper. My sweetheart blushes even more(How is that even possible?, I thought),but he starts massaging my abs slowly. I sigh softly, throwing my head back. That felt so amazing! Suddenly an idea popped in my mind. I look at my dear boyfriend's eyes "Say, Misaki,sorry for being such an ass before. A bad boy needs a punishment, don't you think?~", I cooed. Misaki seemed now puzzled. "Umm..i actually forgave you..." He mumbled. I chuckle cunningly "Maybe yes,but still it wasn't right for me to treat you like that because my brother just sent you strawberries again. You belong to me right? We both know that this isn't gonna change" I smirked. Misaki let a cute squeal of surprise "Usagi-San!"he pouted,but then he added:"How the hell should I punish you?". I smirk as I pointed at the box of strawberries. "Stick one in my ass", I said playfully, wiggling my butt. I wanted to let him know that he could do whatever he wanted to me. He didn't have to be afraid. Misaki blushes "Shit Usagi-San! I would never imagine that you would be such a pervert AND masochist" he admits. I laugh "Hurry up and do it then. I'm your slut now~" I wink while wiggling my ass even more. Misaki huffs before slapping my ass cheeks "Shut up!"he pouts. I jumped up in surprise,but that "spanking" wasn't that bad. I could feel my cock twitching dangerously. Please hurry up Misaki.. punish me!

** No one's POV: **

Misaki sighed slightly,but he decided to do it. He wanted to please Usagi too. Yes,he was the seme today,but that didn't mean that he wouldn't share the pleasure with his boyfriend. He shyly opened the box and picked up one strawberry. He then realised that the box didn't have only strawberries:this time Haruhiko had sent a bottle of strawberry whipping cream as well. The novelist saw it and smirked "Oi Misaki..can you first insert this?~"he asked cunningly. The younger man blushed really deeply,but he decided to obey. He wanted to show his boyfriend that he made much progress,thanks to his "special" lessons. Misaki opened the bottle with his shaky hands and went behind of his boyfriend. "Uhh... Usagi-San,can you..umm...spread your hips for me?"he stuttered. Usagi willingly obeyed. He was the uke,so he had to obey his "Master's" orders. Misaki poured some strawberry cream on his hand and slowly inserted his finger inside his boyfriend's anus, fingering him carefully and methodically. Indeed, the whipping cream could be a really good lube. Usagi at first winced in pain, but soon he got used to it(actually very,VERYY soom)."Now for the cherry on top...or maybe I say .. the strawberry on top?"the novelist smirked. The other man felt his heart beating really fast. He never,EVER did something like that in his life. Yes,he read it in one of Usagi's BL books,but he would never believe that he would do it as well. He carefully started pushing the strawberry in the novelist's anus, receiving a small moan of pleasure from the older man. Usagi then rolled over to face Misaki. He winked at him cunningly "Thank you,Master. As your reward, it's my turn to please you" he said. Misaki felt like he was going to die by embarrassment. He was pretty sure that the next day he would not be able to go back to school. But he didn't care at all. He wanted to have some fun. Usagi smiled as he picked up a strawberry with his mouth,he lifted up Misaki's chin abd motioned him to open his mouth as well. Misaki willingly obeyed. Soon,the two men were chewing slowly and sensually the strawberry, before their lips finally met. Usagi pinched his younger boyfriend on the couch, inserting his tongue inside his mouth. Misaki moaned in pleasure. He felt like he was in heaven. He wished they could stay like that forever...

Suddenly,Isaka barged it. (HOW THE HELL DID HE APPEAR? HE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO BE HERE!!)"Akihiko! We have to go!" He called.Misaki screeched in shock, trying to cover his naked body. Usagi glared at the third man "Isaka-San. Next time use your hands to KNOCK the door,okay? Can't you see that we're in middle of something?"he said before standing up, walking slowly in his bedroom. Hoe could he forgot it? He had to go to an interview for his new novel. Isaka commented "Ooh nice ass Akihi...OI!" he yelped as a book hit his head. It was thrown by Misaki! "USAGI-SAN IS MINE!!"He screamed on the top of his lungs before covering his mouth. Isaka laughed "Okay Chibi-san. Besides, I am already taken do you can suck Akihiko's dick as much as you like~"he winked....

....and then Misaki passed out.

_~~ **~the end~** ~~ _


End file.
